I'll Never Say I'm In Love
by Chained2me03
Summary: A monster comes out, and tries to steal Hikari, but fails. Instead, he gave her amnesia. Gatomon comes and explains, Digidestined has to come back! What will T.k. do? How will Kari remember that she's a Digidestined? How can Kari remember that she is in l


Chain: Yap!  
  
Tama: (Sigh...) Here we go again...  
  
Chain: Yap!!  
  
Readers: Hello?  
  
Hikari: Well... at least, we... um... we... finished the story!  
  
Chain: Ya--! Hey! Wait a minute!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hikari: Well, I just thought it would be the only way for you to shut up! It was getting annoying!  
  
Readers: Hello?!  
  
Tama: She's right you know! Plus, you're getting annoying!  
  
Chain: 'Cause it's your fault!  
  
Readers: HELLO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hikari, Chain, Tama: WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Readers: Can you start the story before we shut down the internet?!  
  
Chain: Okay then... well... I know this is from 'The Unrevelad Secret', but I typed that! So It's MY line! Okay? OKAY!!!!  
  
I'll never say I'm in love  
  
Chapter 1- Amnesia  
  
"Yagami Hikari... my next victim."  
  
Hikari was walking to school until she thought she heard someone call her...  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Aa! Oops! Sorry, T.k..."  
  
"You said Gatomon... where is she?"  
  
"I don't know... I thought I heard someone call me..."  
  
"Well... all our digimon's gone and we're 16 already!"  
  
"Yeah... I guess your right... Sheesh! It's the first day of high school, first day of seeing Davis again... and first day of... BEING LATE FOR CLASS?!?!?!"  
  
After T.k. heard Kari shouting that they were gonna be late for school, he left her there and ran to the class room.  
  
"Oi, T.k!!!!!! Mou!"  
  
"Yagami... Hikari... Hika... Ri... Hika... ri........." Hikari started hearing a voice it said her name over and over and over, until it faded... but it was still speaking in a soft voice.  
  
"Nani? (Gasp!) S- stay a- a- away fr- from m- me!! Ga- Ga- Gato- Gatomon?! T- T- T.K?! S- s- stop foo- fooling a- around! KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Kari shouted. T.k. was in the entrance door, and heard Kari shout. He ran to her and found out that she was being surrounded by somthing black... she fainted. Then after he blinked, he saw Kari lying down the sidewalk.  
  
"KARI!"  
  
He ran to her holding her up. She was breathing but not that much... T.k. could feel his heart racing of fear. Scared of Hikari dead. Scared of his loved one to die [That's the same right? Well... So what?!].  
  
"Kari... Kari! Kari!!"  
  
Hikari's eyes was starting to open until it did. Everything was blurry...  
  
'Who is this guy? Where am I? Why am I here? Who... am... I?'  
  
Hikari held her head because it had ached too much.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Her pain was finally gone. But she was still confused.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Who am... I?"  
  
T.k. was shocked by what she said. Who was she? Who was he? Where was she? Why did she ask those questions.  
  
"Ne, Kari, don't play with me! You don't have anmesia right? You're not a good actor you know..."  
  
"Ugh!!!"  
  
Kari held her head again. And she fainted.  
  
'I think I should bring her to the doctor... I think we won't go to school today...'  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
"Hello? Tai? Um... let's see... Hikari's in the hospital..." T.k. moved the phone, as far as his arms could stretch.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"Shoot! Whoever did this is gonna pay!!"  
  
"Hello? Sora? Please go to the hospital... Kari's here... and I think you should bring Mimi too..."  
  
"What?! Okay! Where? Okay! Bye!"  
  
"Well... that went better that Tai..." [^^;]  
  
Sora, Tai, and Mimi finally came... Tai pulled T.k. from his shirt and lifted him...  
  
"What the heck happened to Kari?! You didn't do anything to her?!"  
  
"Put him down, Tai! He won't say anything 'cause you'll choke him!"  
  
Tai finally put him down... he was coughing and was nearly crying by remembering what she asked him...  
  
~ After 30 minutes ~  
  
"So, you're telling me that you saw this black thing surround Kari, then when you blinked, you saw her lying down the growned?! That was it?!"  
  
"T.k. Takaishi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
T.k. stood up and went to the doctor nervously.  
  
"Miss Yagami's fine... but..."  
  
"But... but what Dr. Juan?"  
  
"But... she's got amnesia... she won't remember anything that happened to her but when she woke up, I told her who she was at least she's not confused about what her name is... DOn't ask questions, or that'll make her more confused..."  
  
~ Inside Kari's room ~  
  
Kari slowly woke up and sat up, holding her forehead again in pain for a minute or two. She looked around the room.  
  
'I remember... I was held by a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes...then the doctor told me my name was Yagami Hikari..."  
  
"Kari?"  
  
A girl-like voice called her... then a white cat standing up came out.  
  
"A Talking cat?! A walking one too! Who... what are you?!"  
  
"Don't you remeber? I'm Gatomon, your Digimon partner, and I'm a cat Digimon."  
  
They stared at each other for quite a while until the door slammed open...  
  
"Kari! Gatomon... why're you here?"  
  
"We need the chosen children for another mission. But I can see that Kari forgot what we are... what she is..."  
  
"Sorry, Gatomon... it's just that, Kari had amnesia. So I don't think...!"  
  
"HOW DID SHE GET AMNESIA!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Gatomon kinda shouted.  
  
"There was this black thing surrounding her and after I blinked, it was gone... what was it?"  
  
"It's him! We need all chosen children! I have to tell you somthing and also, this monster that made Kari have amnesia also has something to do with the Digimon world!"  
  
~ After school, still at the Hospital ~  
  
"Oh, Kari!!! I thought you weren't gonna be alright!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, T.k. how's she?"  
  
"You didn't do this to her!!!"  
  
"Yo, 'lil bro! What's goin' on? Why are all chosen children here?"  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you people? Um... your name is Takeru right? Can you tell me who they all are, and what are they doing here and what's with the cat?"  
  
"You can call me T.k. for short... there are the 'DigiDestined'. You are one too. We all have Digimon patners and that's yours... the talking, walking cat. Her name's Gatomon... Mine's Patamon, this' Davis, and his digimon is called Veemon, this' Yolie, and her boyfriend Ken, and this is Cody... they're the Digidestined... Oh! And the other people are you brother, his fiancee, my brother and his fiancee, Joe and Izzy..."  
  
Kari was looking at him. He noticed she was looking at him. He looked at her stopped his blush, and smiled which made her blush... [^^;]  
  
Davis was so mad that he couldn't help but punch T.k. Good thing Ken was there to stop him [No, it's not YAOI!!!!! I hate these Yaoi's! All yaoi I like is SanzoGoku!!!! So live with it!].  
  
"Um... are you Davis?"  
  
"No, I'm Tai, your older brother. I'm insulted by what you called me..."  
  
"Is he that annoying? I think it's dangerous to be with him or I'll get annoyed... and I'm sorry... Your Matt, Mimi, Sora, Yolie, Cody, Izzy, and Ken?"  
  
Kari said pointing while guessing. To her and everyone's surprise, she guessed all of them right!  
  
~ After eating and drinking ~  
  
Everyone sat down near Kari and Gatomon.   
  
"Kari's got amnesia by a monster that is a love killing which we call the 'Love Beast'... It's suppose to choose a teenage girl who has a 'Loved One' and take her to another Dimension to hurt the girl 'cause someone summoned it and wants to take revenge on her because the one who summoned it fell in love with the same person as the girl's 'Loved One'. If it fails to bring her to another dimension, the girl will get amnesia and then, time after time, it will come back and get the girl again..."  
  
"That's why... I saw it trying to take Kari so it just gave her amnesia... but who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I'm guessing, Kaoru Tayamashi did this... didn't you say that she's in love with you?"  
  
"Yeah... but is there a cure to Kari's amnesia or when she gets into the other dimension?"  
  
"There is. If the guy falls in love with the girl who summoned it... and if the guy doesn't want to find another lover, the beast will remove a certain feeling from the girl..."  
  
"That's the cure?"  
  
"Or will you be risking your life just to save her?"  
  
"I will!" [Doiy! or maybe Duh!!!!!!!!!]  
  
"Then, let's get going!"  
  
"Where? What?"  
  
"Let's get going to work! And T.k, you have to go with the other digidestenedto the Digimon world! Sora, Mimi, you have to look for a spell, and information about the 'Love Beast'! Matt, and Izzy, you help them, and Tai and Joe will look for Kaoru Tayamashi and tell her to stop it!"  
  
"Ryoukai!" [I'm not sure if that's how we spell 'Roger'... just think of it as roger!]  
  
Everyone ran to what they were suppose to do... T.k. went to his home with the other digidestened... Sora and Mimi went to the library with Matt and Izzy, while Tai and Joe went to Tayamashi residence T.k. gave them.  
  
~ Where T.k. and the other digidestined and Gatomon are... ~  
  
'Kari... I'll be there... I'll protect you...'  
  
"Ready Digidestined? Let's go!!!"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Chain: Bye bye!!!  
  
Tama: Hey! Wait! Aren't yyou gonna say somthing else?"  
  
Chain: Nope!  
  
Tama: Okay then...  
  
SEE YA!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Chained2me03 


End file.
